(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector device and, more particularly, to an electric connector device having rod-like contact sections.
(2) Prior Art
In conventional electric connector devices, a male contact section and a female contact section are engaged with each other. The female contact section is, in general, elastically deformable. The female contact section is elastically deformed when the male contact section is inserted therein and contacts the male contact section by its elastic force. A tapered guide section is formed on the distal end of the female contact section. When the male contact section is inserted, its distal end abuts against the guide section, the male contact section is guided thereby, and the female contact section is elastically deformed.
Such conventional electric connector devices require a comparatively large force to engage the pair of male and female contact sections. Therefore, when a connector has a large number of contact sections, i.e., poles, a considerably large force is needed for engaging/disengaging the contact sections.
In the conventional electric connector, the female contact section is complex in shape and large in size, resulting in high manufacturing cost. Also, it is difficult to increase the packaging density of the connectors.
It is desired that a connector device have a highly-reliable electrical contact at its contact sections.
The present invention provides a connector device which eliminates the above conventional drawbacks and which provides a highly-reliable electrical contact.